hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: ...Till All are One
This story will be written by User:IceBite and will involve Transformers-Related Content. This story will include a massive battle with several confrontations, including, but not limited to: Optimus Prime vs Nod Mechs, Holly Lund-Urec vs Megatron, IceBite vs The Fallen, and more. Prologue Earth. Our new home, now that Cybertron is gone...How much will it change? It started mere days ago, a blinding light swept across the planet...then the world turned upside down. Old enemies, long thought destroyed...Megatron, Starscream, even The Fallen have returned. And now, they have new allies: Humans with Technology that rivals our own. Only one possibility processes as possible: we are no longer in our own universe. If this wasn't bad enough, we discovered that several Decepticons that disappeared years ago have returned. This new universe has many worlds we've never even heard of, and, many races we've never recorded. We just hope that we can find new allies here. Also, if the missing Decepticons are here, Ihope that an ally of ours that also vanished is here... Chapter 1: Recollections Ever since he was transported to the Dissidia Universe, William Lennox's life was turned upside-down. He was thrown into a world with supernatural powers and extreme amounts of technology...and he thought fighting alien transforming robots was bad... Lennox's wife, Sarah, entered the room. She was visiting with the duo's daughter, Annabelle. When Lennox was sucked into the Rift into Dissidia, Annabelle was still fairly young, and was only about 6 when Sarah and Annabelle were brought here directly from their universe. However, when she turned 10, it was discovered that, like with Hellcat Squadran members May Vera, Tory Lund, and Dawn Zurita, she was gifted with special powers due to transit through the Rift Storm. Since they were staying on-base anyways, they agreed to give Annabelle the choice to hopefully train these powers. She agreed. "So, how's Annabelle doing?" William asked Sarah. Sarah responded, "She's doing ok. Basically, she's still being taught by that rather nice Toa from the Order of Mata Nui. Still don't know why they don't use one of their members, though..." "Well, seeing as how Hellcat Squadran has no users of Plant-Life themselves..." William Lennox responded. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, the door openned, and Serah Farron-Villers poked her head in. "Lieutenant Colonel, we're needed." Lennox knew that Serah never called him by rank, unless they were gravely needed. Lennox kissed his wife goodbye and both Lennox and Serah left for Hellcat Squadran's Kaven Base Command Center. Inside already were some of the other members of Task Force Omega, as well as Kristine Pahlke (sister of Omega memebr Alban Pahlke), Claire Farron, Ash Ketchum, Avery Johnson, Snow Villers, Fast Saber, and IceBite. Kristine was in her Special Ops attire, which gave her the ominous appearance of a Nod Shadow, while her brother was dressed in his own armor, complete with its Trenchcoat and Gas Mask-like Helmet. Claire was dressed in her Mandalorian Armor, except she didn't have her helmet on. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum (who William Lennox hadn't seen in a while, seeing as Ash had been busy helping secure the outer rim of the galaxy) was there, with the Pikachu that'd been at his side for the whole time Lennox knew him. Also, there was Avery Johnson, who'd also been on a mission to secure sections of the galaxy, waiting here for orders. Finally, was Snow Villers, Serah going over to join him, Fast Saber, and IceBite, the last 2 near the room's holopad. "Glad you could make it, Lennox," IceBite said slightly irritated, "We have a major issue, and we need to act fast to counter it." The holopad activated, revealing the city of San Francisco. Also in the hologram were several Nod Naval Transports. Fast Saber began to speak. "Nod as invaded San Francisco. Satellites report the presence of over 20 Nod Avatar BattleMechs and 5 Redeemer BattleMechs. We could wipe this force out with space forces, but we can NOT risk the civilian populous." IceBite then continued, "We'll need to split into teams. May will take the members of Cloak and Dagger and try to keep above the enemy. The Mechs are weaker in the face, meaning that hitting them high with AP rounds should do the trick. Next, Lennox: You and Sergeant Johnson will take Claire, Serah, Snow, Alban, and Lillian. You'll try to engage fron below. They'll probably have Infantry escorts, and the sniper teams will need them eliminated. Up next is Onua, you'll take Lancelot, Viper, and Skar and meet up with Gilgamesh and Enkidu to take on any infantry that gets by Lennox's team. Finally, Ash, you'll take a brigade of J701s and M1A7s to take on the Mechs head-on. If anything, you'll run diversion for the other teams. Ok, everyone, move out!" ---- In the dropship, the team prepared for the operation. Some of them were talking about their own universes and what happened in them. Lennox, however, uncharacteristically, just sat in the corner, preparing his M16A2. Even though, by now, better Assault Rifles have been invented, Lennox still prefered the old US Rifle. Suddenly, a voice spoke to him. "What was it like back in your universe?" It was Lillian York, trying to pull Lennox into the conversation. "Well, what's there to tell: got along well with my team, fought alien robots for a living..." "Alien robots? You mean like that little Frenzy thing?" Snow asked. "Yes, only imagine Frenzy the size of a 3 story house, wielding a massive shotgun, and in need of a SERIOUS attitude adjustment. THAT'S the bastard my team had to fight for a couple years." "Sound's bad," Claire responded, neutrally. "Well, I'm just glad we had our own robots for backup." "Never mentioned them before," Serah responded. Lennox had already told some of the younger members of Hellcat Squadran, namely those around 18 in physical age, including Serah, about some of his adventures back in his universe, but, in all the stories, some of his allies never came up, a fact he didn't realize why. "The group of robots we were fighting, they call themselves the Decepticons." "Nice name," Lillian commented snidely. "Anyways..." Lennox continued, "There was another group of robots, called the Autobots. These guys were on our side. Mind you, they were less numerous than the Decepticons, but they were definitely better fighters. I once saw their leader tear up a whole column of Decepticons." Then, the pilot reported, "Ok, we're hear, get ready to move, Nod Mechs just 2 clicks away." "Ok, guys, let's move." Chapter 2: Old Friends Optimus Prime looked over the city, the other Autobots and NEST Soldiers nearby. Also there were ex-Sector 7 Agent Seymor Simmons and the 2 human allies of the Autobots Carly Brooks-Spencer and Sam Witwicky. Sam walked up next to Optimus, and asked, "So..what now?" "I am uncertain," Optimus answered, "Whatever that anomoly was, one thing is clear: We are no longer on the Earth we know." "Well, let's find someone, preferably to the government..." "And say what?" Sergeant Epps asked, "'Hello, we're people from an alternate universe. May we use your phone to call home?' We'll be laughed out of the building, and maybe even Optimus and his team taken in for experimentation." "Or worse," Optimus said, "The Government here may believe us, but may be more malevolent than the one from our universe." Sam then responded, "Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing, we have to...Hey. are you even listening?" "I'm detecting a radio transmission. I'll try and intercept it. It may have information on this universe." ---- Lennox and the other members of the party, himself, Lillian, and Alban equipped with their XR-45c Armor, hid in some of the empty structures, while they waited for the Nod Forces to approach. At the top of the buildings were Garret Hamilton, Kristine Pahlke, May, Fallaf, and Jackal, waiting to snipe at the heads of the mechs. Just outside the city, Ash Ketchum and his M1A7H Abrams Tanks waited to fire. The city was quiet, as the Hellcat Squadran forces waited for the Nod Mechs. Soon, though..."Nod Avatar, moving into range," Kristine reported. "Good eye, Kristy," Lennox said over the comm. Kristine just snarled back at him. She only liked Alban, Holly, and Serah calling her 'Kristy'. Soon, the Nod Avatar came around the corner, and, when it got close, a trio of shots fired from above: May's SREVN Rifle's triple-shot feature caused 3 AP Bullets to pierce the Avatar's 'head'. The pilot was still alive, but the structural integrety of the head armor was weakened. Unfortunately, the mech knew they were there now. The pilot called over the radio to the other Nod Mechs...but was cut short by May's next salvo, which struck home on the pilot. However, when the next mechs came around the corner, they knew where to strike and opened fire. Lennox and his people came out of cover and fired on the Mechs, then at the Infantry below. One Avatar openned fire on the nearby building and Lennox saw Kristine fall out, only to have her arm caught by May. However, Kristine just almost pulled May over, as well, so, May swung her onto the lower floor. Lennox decided NOT to tell Alban, who, at that time, was firing on Nod Militia soldiers with ust his revolver. Lennox could immediately tell, as a Redeemer came around the corner and an Avatar fired and destroyed one of Ash Ketchum's tanks, that things were going downhill. FAST! So, he called over the radio, "This is Task Force Omega Squad Leader Willian Lennox. Everyone, retreat! I repeat! RETREAT!" Chapter 3: Prime After listening to the transmission, Optimus was shocked. "I don't believe it..." "What is it?" Epps asked. "It's Lieutenant Colonel Lennox. He's here. Apparently, he's leading troops here, which are under attack." "Well, we gotta go, we gotta help him," Sam said. "I couldn't agree more," Optimus replied, "Autobots, ROLL OUT!" ---- "Fall back!" Lennox called, as the Pahlke siblings left the damaged building, Alban supporting Kristine, whose leg was injured by shrapnel. An Avatar caught up to the duo, but May had transformed into her Aqua Serpent Form and skewered the Mech. The mech fell to the ground, shorted out, but May was weakened when she transformed back. Fallaf and Jackal had to help her out. "There's...too many..." she said weakly. Lennox was about to respond, when, suddenly, Johnson's voice came over the comm. "Look out, we got more vehicles, 9 coming in from behind." Lennox cursed and asked, "What kind?" "Looks like...a Semi, a few sports cars, a couple trucks,and 3 weaponized NASCARs?" That shocked Lennox. "It can't be..." He looked over and saw the Semi approaching...a familiar, Flame-Decalled Semi. "It is...GET DOWN!" The group watched as the Semi ramped off a piece of debris...and transformed into a giant robot. "Nod Mechs! Foul machines! I'm coming for you!" shouted Optimus as he transformed and engaged. Getting in between the Pahlke siblings and the Nod Mechs, Optimus Prime readied his Energon Blades and engaged the Nod Mechs. One after another, he destroyed the Nod vehicles easily. Slicing one in half, impaling another and slamming it into the ground, none of the Nod Mechs could withstand the Autobot's onslaught. Soon, only the lead Redeemer remained standing, which stood a good 2-3 times Optimus's height. Arming his Energon Hooks, and equipping his Trailer-based Flight Tech, Optimus flew to the top of the Redeemer and buried his hooks into its head, tearing it in half. Sliding down the mech, he then gently tapped it, knocking it over. As the Lead Redeemer fell, the other 4 in the team came in, with a large number of the remaining Avatars, to take on this new threat, but, soon, Ironhide (who Lennox remembered to be dead) and Sideswipe arrived. As Sideswipe dealt with the Avatars, Ironhide and Optimus eliminated the Redeemers, but not before Ironhide slammed his fist into the ground, releasing an energy wave that blew the legs out from under a large number of the Avatars. Due to these reinforcements, the Nod Mechs were quickly eliminated. As the Nod Soldiers, however, continued to fight Lennox's troops, the NEST Soldiers appeared, firing on the Nod Militants. Once the fighting ended, Lennox and Epps linked up. "Lennox! My God, am I f***ing glad to see you!" "Good to see you too, Epps," Lennox responded. Then, Optimus approached. "Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox. It's good to see you alive." "How'd you guys get here?" "We were transported here by an unknown anomoly..." "Yes, a Rift Storm, as this universe's natives call them, I meant HERE here, as in, how'd you find us here in San Francisco?" Ironhide answered, "Optimus intercepted a radio signal made by yourself. We tracked it here and decided to lend you guys a hand. Who were those guys, anyway?" "Brotherhood of Nod," Lennox answered, "Been a real thorn in the backside of my new team here for the past...I don't know, 100, 150 years?" "151 years, to the day," May answered. "Yeah, that's right. By the way, this is May. Don't let her looks fool you, she's WAY older than she looks." This earned Lennox a sharp jab in the arm. "Well, we should get back to base..." Optimus began. Lennox, however, interrupted. "Not DC, though. In this Universe, DC was sunken underground almost 100 years ago. Our base is just a few hundred miles to the east. Follow the tanks, we're heading there now." Everyone loaded up, either in Ash Ketchum's tanks, or inside the Autobots, and the made their way towards Kaven Base. Chapter 4: Decepticon Attack "So, they took the bait?" "Yes, they did exactly as you predicted." "Excellent, I'll send my top assassins to eliminate them." "Good, but, be careful not to underestimate Hellcat Squadran. They have many tricks up their sleeves..." ---- The Autobots and Hellcat Squadran Forces rushed down the Highway, approaching Kaven Base. Suddenly, 3 Black Suburbans came in behind them. their sirens blaring. "I think they want us to pull over," Sam said to Lennox. Lennox responded, "Relax, Hellcat Squadran is well-known to the local police. They know that our business is usually urgent and normally leave us alone." However, Agent Simmons wasn't so complacent. He stared intently at the Suburbans, before exclaiming, "Ah shit...It's the Dreads!" "The what?" a Hellcat Squadran Member asked...just as one of the Suburbans transformed into a massive, robotic dog-like creature. The other 2 transformed into their own, more humanoid forms: one with tenticles growing out of its back, the other with dreadlocks. "We'll have to fight them," Optimus said. However, Lennox countered, "Don't worry, we have our own counter for this." Pulling out a comlink, he said into it, "Avatar, this is Mercury. We have hostiles in pursuit. Not Nod, I repeat, NOT Nod! The group waited a moment, until a voice familiar to all Hellcat Squadran members present responded, "This is Avatar, my drones and I are about 25 k-m east of your position. ETA: 10 seconds." "Who's this 'Avatar'?" Optimus asked. "One of our best anti-mechanized fighters..." Lennox responded, as, right on time, the fightercraft First Reaction dropped to ground level, escorted by a force of 10 or so LR-DC9 Drones. The First Reaction flew at the Decepticons...before pulling a U-Turn in front of them, leaving a trail of glowing, rather neatly-organized exhaust. It was transparent, so they didn't understand how it would obstruct the Dreads...until the Dread's Dog-Like Member, Hatchet, ran right into it and it seemed as though the exhaust sliced half-way-through Hatchet's forelimbs. Shocked, one of the humanoids, Crankcase, lept over the exhaust, knicking its foot, while the other, Crowbar, ducked under, losing 2 of its tenticles. As the First Reaction passed over the Autobots, a pair of the Drones went the opposite way, towards the Dreads. They opened fire with their Light Cannons. The concentrated bursts of light slammed into the Decepticons head-on, but did not slow them down (despite noticable damage on their bodies). Then, Crowbar launched his tenticles up, tearing apart one of the drones. Holly muttered under her breath, before saying over the comm, "Lennox...warn Sen I'm going to be late for dinner." Holly then turned the First Reaction upside down, and after setting up the autopilot to return the vehicle to base, and, once she was over the recovering Hatchet...jettisoned from her fighter. "What's she doin'?!" Roadbuster, one of the NASCAR-like Autobots, asked. "Is she crazy or somethin'?!" "If by crazy, you mean insane, not really," Lennox answered, "But...she has always been one of the more daring individuals in the group." "Nevermind that, Sideswipe, go in and make sure she gets out alive," Optimus ordered. Sideswipe transformed and responded, "Right away." He then U-Turned and sped down the highway towards the unfolding battle. Holly dug one off her Disc Blades into the head of the dog-like Hatchet, and, when Crankcase swiped at her, she backflipped out of the way, and sliced another tenticle off of Crowbar, as it was sent her way. She then sent her blades into Hatchet's back. The Dread howled loudly. The Dread with Dreadlocks, Crankcase, was about to attack, when Sideswipe caught up and the 2 fought. While fighting Crankcase, Sideswipe watched Holly take on both Hatchet and Crowbar. He was greatly impressed with her acrobatics, constantly flipping and rolling out of the way of Crowbar's attacks, while continuing to jab her blades into Hatchet's back. Finally, she charged towards Hatchet's head, and, as she flipped over it, dug her blades into the Dread's forehead. With her blades, she sliced the Decepticon's head into 3 pieces. Using the blades as leverage, she swung around to behind Hatchet's head, and sliced the Decepticon's head off. As their 'hunting dog's head rolled off its shoulders, Crankcase and Crowbar, in panic, transformed and retreated. Sideswipe rolled over to Holly, who seemed to phase her Disc Blades into each other, and slipped them into a compartment on the back of her flight suit. "Damn, you're good," Sideswipe commented, finally disengaged from Crankcase. "You're not so bad yourself," came Holly's muffled voice from inside her helmet, which, when Holly pressed a button on her computer bracer, folded in on itself. From her appearance, from her brown hair to green eyes, she didn't actually look all too threatening. Sideswipe would have told her to get to safety...had he not just watched her behead a notoriously dangerous Decepticon Assassin. "Well, we better get started. It's a long walk back to base." "Who said we had to walk?" Sideswipe asked, as he transformed into his Chevy Corvette Stingray mode. "Hmmm...impressive," Holly commented. She then climbed into Sideswipe, who, after getting directions, was on his way to Kaven Base. Chapter 5: Revelations Optimus, IceBite, Lennox, Serah, Kristine, Alban, and Sen waited outside Kaven Base for news on Holly, Sen more anxiously than the others. Afte a couple hours, the group could see a Chevy Stingray come up towards the defenses. Once it was close, it transformed into Sideswipe...and Holly flipped out, landing crounched in front of the Autobot. "Thanks for the ride, she said to Sideswipe. Sideswipe nodded and moved to Optimus to be debriefed. Sen rushed forward and hugged Holly. "You're alright! When I heard what happened...I..." "I'm fine, really. Well, better than fine really," Holly responded. Before she could explain further, they were interrupted by Optimus's debriefing of Sideswipe. "I see you got her back safely. Good work." "Like I needed to. The girl not only fight bth Hatchet and Crowbar, while Crankcase had me pinned, she actually managed to behead Hatchet, without any of my help!" Optimus looked at Holly. "Impressive. Most impressive." Holly smiled and nodded to Optimus. Suddenly, from the base, a blue-skinned humanoid came out. "Commander!" she said neutrally to IceBite. "What is it, Vinna?" IceBite responded. ""Queen Ashelia has sent us a transmission. She reports that one of her outposts was attacked by an F-22, supporting several robotic warriors." "An F-22? Robotic Warriors...Starscream!" Optimus said. "You know the F-22's pilot?" IceBite asked. "Not it's pilot. It doesn't need a pilot. Starscream IS the F-22, he's one of the Decepticons!" ---- Kristine removed her helmet and put it in her storage locker. She just got back from the med labs with a clean bill of health from Quel. Fortunately, the shrapnel that penetrated her leg during the battle didn't sever an artery or anything, just embedded itself in her leg somewhere where it didn't cause much damage, just a lot of pain. At least, that's what Garrett had heard. He'd herd that she'd been a slave for Nod for 12 years before her older brother, Alban, finally rescued her. Other than that, however, he hadn't heard. He'd recently enjoyed working with her, despite her cold personality, so, he'd wanted to get to know her better. "So, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked Kristine. She just ignored him. "Ok...listen, I know you don't really trust people well, but...come on! Must you really be like this?" She slammed her locker shut and stared at him, with a look that told him he was pushing things too far. "Nod Officials can say the same things. Look what they did to me. I don't want any chance of it happening again." With that, she stormed off. Garrett, a little rattled, just sat down. "Hmmm...you try and get to know someone and this happens..." Garrett muttered to himself. "Ever since we rescued her, she's been a tough nut to crack." It was Alban. "Well, I know the fact that she'd been used by Nod for an enslaved servant, but, the way I see it, she should at least be partially over it. I just don't get how she can't differentiate between us and Nod." "You really don't know what happened, do you?" Alban asked. Garrett shook his head. Alban sighed. "Well, first off, when the initially took her, they tried to turn her into a Shadow." "No way," Garrett said, shocked. "Yeah. Dumped her and a few other 5 and 6 year olds into a large arena-style place. Armed them all with pistols. Last one standing would become trained as a Shadow." "Having kids shoot each other? And I thought the Covenant was barbaric." "Yeah, she made a few friends in that group of kids. Unfortunately, it soon came down to herself and one of the boys she befriended. She was forced to defeat the kid, but then refused to kill him. Nod Shadows just came in, dragged her out of their, and shot the young boy in the head." Garrett gasped. "I think I now understand what her issue is..." "Hold on, it gets worse. She said that, years later, when she turned 8, a Nod Official started being nice to her, allowing her to stay in his quarters." "That doesn't sound too bad..." Garrett said. "Just wait," Alban responded, "Soon afterwards, the Official was suspected to be involved in an assassination attempt on Kane. When it failed, he accused Kristine of being part of the plot, not himself." Garrett looked shocked, then came to realize he should have expected that coming. "But...they really believed that an 8 year old was part of a plot for assassination?" "Yeah, I know. Possible, but HIGHLY unlikely. They tortured her for days before finally realizing she had nothing to do with it. By then, though, the Official had escaped...well...escaped is a rather technical term. He escaped from Nod...but not me getting my hands on him. Killed the bastard right after learning which way they were taking her." "Sounds like he got what he deserved," Garrett responded. "Yeah, you better believe it. However, there's still more. When she was 15, she found herself serving one of the Officials on the base. He told her he had a special project he wanted her to help him with, and that she'd earned her freedom if she helped." "I can see where this is going..." Garrett realized. "Right: another assassination attempt, again blamed on Kristine. Unfortunately, this time, they could pin it on her, but after torturing her for weeks, they were forced to realize she had been used. They never caught the bastard who did it...although I made DAMNED sure his body is on the bottom of Lake Mead." "Killed him too?" Garret asked. "You're damned right I killed the son of a bitch," Alban answered. "Yeah...then there's the issue that occured before we rescued her." "What happened?" "She was forced to serve drinks at one of the get-togethers Kane put on at the base. However, one of the base's officials tripped her, causing her to spill her tray of drinks onto Kane. Then, he had guards take her out, pound her, and throw her into a cell block. Fortunately, that's the last thing they did to her, a couple hours later, we raided the base and found her in that very cell." "What about the official?" Garrett asked. "After looking at the base's roster, which Claire kindly retrieved for me, the person who tripped Kristine wasthe same official whom I slit the throat of during the raid." Garret now felt he fully understood what Kristine's problem was: she'd been burned so many times by Nod, that her ability to trust people was almost irreparably damaged. But, then he rememebred that, somehow, Holly and Serah managed to gain her trust, so, her ability to trust may not be completely gone. After putting up his equipment, Garrett said to Alban, "See ya around." "Alright, see ya." ---- IceBite, May, Optimus Prime, Vinna, and Ironhide approached the damaged Dalmascan Base. In front of the main gate, IceBite noticed Queen Ashe, Basch, Judge Zargabaath, and Dalmascan Fleet Commander 'Alicia'. Chapter 6: Containment Protocol Chapter 7: Force Deployment Chapter 8: Engaging the Enemy Chapter 9: The Power of Technomancy Chapter 10: No Sacrifice, No Victory Chapter 11: Aftermath Epilogue Characters Main Characters *Optimus Prime *Megatron *Holly Lund-Urec *William Lennox *Sam Witwicky Other Characters *Ratchet *Bumblebee *Sideswipe *Ironhide *Mirage *Roadbuster *Leadfoot *Topspin *Wheelie *Brains *The Fallen *Starscream *Bonecrusher *Blackout *Brawl *Barricade *Soundwave *Shockwave *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hatchet *Frenzy *Scorponok *Scalpel *Ravage *Laserbeak *Devastator *Leinad Llehctim *Natalia Llehctim *Temporalis *May Vera *Jackal *Fallaf *Tory Lund *Sen Urec *Alban Pahlke *Kristine Pahlke *Garrett Hamilton *Lillian York *Lancelot *Onua *Viper *Skar *Gilgamesh *Enkidu *Claire Farron-Ferran *Snow Villers *Serah Farron-Villers *Fang *Vanille *Carly Brooks-Spencer *Robert Epps *Seymour Simmons *Sarah Lennox *Annabelle Lennox *Fast Saber *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Avery Johnson *Vinna *Tamara *Alicia Mentioned Characters *Dawn Category:Stories